Losing Control
by blazer227
Summary: A songfic. When Sora sees Kairi and Riku together behind his back, he doesn't know what to do. Then, the darkness slowly takes him over, and he loses control of himself. Possible part I of II!


Hey, y'all! Here's a songfic I just had to write! I listened to this song a few times, and then the story was just there! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and "Losing Control" is owned by the band Headstones.

* * *

Losing Control

Sora gripped his Keyblade so tightly his knuckles turned white. He sat on his bed, trembling as he struggled to control his overload of emotions.

_Where does it go when the last breath leaves me?_

He had just seen the most horrifying and crushing sight, one that left him shaking and drained.

_Stinking drinking, I'm slowing down, _

Sora had just seen Kairi, his girlfriend and the one he loved more than anything, kissing his best friend, Riku.

The sight of them together washed Sora in a wave of emotions that threatened to burst out of him in anyway possible. He had been on his way to visit Kairi, but now he was locked in his room, the key in the lock and various pieces of furniture piled in front of the door.

_Jesus Christ almighty save me, whenever you want I'll kneel down,_

Sora had seen them kissing passionately on the shore, and he felt a mix of intense sadness, betrayal, and hatred.

_Busted headlights, broken ribs, so hoarse I can't swallow,_

How could they do this to him? Kairi was his girlfriend, and Riku was his best friend. The sight of them together, behind his back, made Sora wonder with anger how long this had been going on.

_Changed my name about an hour ago, and I drive into tomorrow,_

The hatred and anger in Sora began to rise above the other emotions swimming inside him. He swung his Keyblade at the walls in his fury, leaving deep gouges.

_Losing control, I can't take it_

_Losing control, man if I could_

_Losing control, I won't fake it,_

_Losing con-trol!_

Sora smiled inwardly as the rage burned inside his heart, devouring everything that was good inside of him.

_Catch me now, I'm slipping baby, I don't know where to turn,_

Sora's eyes blazed red as the darkness overcame him. His skin turned black, and his fingers were replaced with long, sharp claws. The Kingdom Key was gone, never to return, and was instead replaced with Oblivion. The black blade blended in with Sora's dark skin.

_Last time I saw him, man, he did the chicken while he burned,_

A little part of Sora wrestled with the darkness, trying to hold it at bay. Sora's face flickered different emotions.

_Line 'em up, I shoot 'em down, no never mind to me, _

Finally, Sora totally succumbed to the darkness, and he roared, sending a slight tremor through Destiny Islands.

_Contain it all the hard way; I do it all intravenously,_

Sora tore at the furniture blocking his way with his hands and Oblivion, breaking chairs and lamps like toothpicks. The door was now visible, the only barrier between him and his friends. Sora charged through it, sending splinters this way and that. He jumped down from the tree that his room was in, and barreled towards the two figures on the shore, oblivious to everything around them.

_Losing control, I can't take it,_

_Losing control, man if I could,_

_Losing control, I won't fake it,_

_Losing con-trol!_

Riku sat up, smirking at Kairi. She was just visible through the dim moonlight that shone down on them. "See? I AM better than Sora in every way."

Kairi giggled. "Well… I dunno… you haven't DONE everything yet," she told him, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Riku laughed, and was about to lean back down when Sora barreled into him with his shoulder. There was a crunch of bone as Sora's shoulders connected with Riku's ribs and they broke.

_So many ways to define it, I swear it is a curse,_

Kairi screeched as Sora lifted Riku up, his hands around his throat. Riku was coughing up blood and sputtering. "S-Sora?" he wheezed.

_And what it was that drove me here, about a fifth of it was nerve,_

Sora smiled wickedly. "I am not the Sora you used to know… the darkness has erased my name…" He ran Riku through with Oblivion and cast his limp body on the sand.

_Busted headlights, broken ribs, so numb that I'm hollow,_

Kairi sat on the sand, paralyzed with fear. "Sora, please!" she cried as Sora advanced on her. "Please! Don't! I'm sorry!"

Sora grinned at her as he picked her up by the throat. "You aren't sorry… you never were. Don't lie, Kairi…"

Kairi made a choking, sobbing noise. "The real Sora wouldn't do this!" she spat angrily.

_Changed my name about an hour ago, I drive off into tomorrow,_

Sora laughed as he brought Kairi close to him. "The real Kairi wouldn't have done what you did," he whispered, and then threw her to the ground. "Besides, I'm not the Sora you knew… you'll never see him again. Oblivion flashed in the moonlight as he brought it down on her.

_Losing control, I can't take it,_

_Losing control, man if I could,_

_Losing control, I can't fake it,_

_Losing con-trol!

* * *

_Well, how was it? I'm thinking of making another one... part one of two! Review, please, and tell me if I should or not. 

-Blazer227


End file.
